


Difficult- Ziam

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Overstimulation, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Liam, Topping from the Bottom, Ziam AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are roommates and gym buddies and Zayn is insanely attracted to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult- Ziam

Zayn wasn't crazy, he really wasn't. Fingering himself open wasn't at all strange. Maybe it was strange why he was fingering himself open. You know- you can't blame him for being horny, he had just been to the gym with Liam and watching that boy sweat got him a bit worked up.

They had made a New Years resolution to work out, and agreed that the only way they would both stick to it, was to go to the gym together. Zayn was bisexual, it was a known fact, but it had never been a problem with Liam, because he forced himself to disregard his attraction to the boy. It's just- they were alone in the gym of their apartment building and the room was so hot and Liam was there and shirtless. It was difficult.

Liam never liked to define his sexuality, he didn't want labels thrown at him- so then it sucked that Zayn knew Liam wasn't opposed to boys, because then he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He even had to straddle Liam when they took turns on sit ups- Liam claimed that Zayn's loose hold on his legs wasn't enough to keep him from moving. So Zayn in his stubborn and asshole nature, climbed right on the boy's lap and told him to try it now. Liam's lips were so close to Zayn's own every few seconds and it left the boy trembling inside, but he kept a straight face as he counted for him.

So Zayn wasn't crazy.

However, leaving the gym made it worse though, because they had to go back to their shared apartment. Zayn was turned on my his best friend, who was also his fucking roommate. It was very difficult. So Zayn called dibs on the first shower and grabbed sweatpants only- because that's all he ever wore, and rushed for the bathroom. His dick was hard and angry in his gym shorts, constricted by his tight boxer briefs. He stripped himself of his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower. It was warm against his bones and normally he would drop his head back and relax, but he ended up wanking until he came with a whisper of Liam's name. It was utterly pathetic, but so was he.

When he pulled on his sweats after towel drying his hair and letting it fall over his forehead, he looked at his lips bitten pink in the mirror and shook his head in shame, exiting the steamy bathroom.

He saw Liam sitting on the arm of the couch- still shirtless but less sweaty and smiled as he walked up to pass Zayn to shower himself. However, Liam grabbed Zayn's waist and squeezed,  
"Looks like the gym's already getting to you, mate," He gave a wink and ran his hand along Zayn's abs and entered the bathroom.

Zayn stood there for a moment because holy shit, how could Liam say that to him and expect him to survive? And how could that have just been a joking statement? That was flirting, right- Please?

He cursed himself and his amazing sex drive as he looked down at his semi. Liam was turning him into an animal. He shuddered and walked down the hallway into his room. He pushed the door closed, cursing at the absence of a lock. He groaned in shame as he reached under his bed to grab the box. The box only held one thing, his dildo. It wasn't pink or fancy, and it didn't vibrate, he wasn't crazy. His dildo was a lighter skin color than his own and slightly veiny, about 7 inches long and average in thickness. He reluctantly grabbed it and set it on the bed.

So this is what lead him to be whining and laying against his white pillows with two soft fingers inside of himself, stroking his pretty hole and biting his lip to control his sounds. Their walls were thin and Zayn was embarrassed, but far too sexually frustrated to care. Actually, sexually frustrated was an understatement. He was sexually angry, fuming with hate and lust for Liam's stupid abs and that warm breath that was against his lips every time Liam did a sit up. Fuck.

So Zayn was letting out short, quick moans, but not enough to be heard, and Zayn was very proud of himself, because he was quite the screamer.

His free hand was gripping the sheets beside him, resisting the urge to touch his sensitive, hard cock.  
"Li, uh." He licked his lips and brushed his hair back, knowing it would fall immediately after the movement. He added a third finger, teasing his rim and then sliding it in beside the others, whining at the stretch but thrusting involuntarily at the burn he loved. He fingered himself slow and steady for a few minutes, knowing Liam would be out of the shower by now and he pictured him naked and warm and so, so fucking soft and okay, maybe that was too loud of a moan. He bit his lip and slowed down, sighing shakily before throwing caution to the wind, needing to be filled up.

He reluctantly removed his fingers from his wet hole, pushing his thighs together for a moment. He didn't think he had ever been this horny in his life.

Zayn sat up on his knees, spreading his legs a bit and grabbing his dildo, bringing it to his lips to lick it up and down, making sure it was nice and wet. When he was satisfied, he reached behind himself and guided it to his hole, feeling it catch against his rim. His ears were pounding when he let the tip past his rim, sliding in and adjusting to the stretch of it all, grabbing his own thighs to settle himself as he sunk down one more inch to sit and adjust.

When he heard footsteps, he didn't know what to do, so he just kept quiet, Liam must be cleaning. He cleans pretty often, doesn't he? Zayn closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing, until his eyes flew open at the sound of Liam's voice,  
"Z, I read that you're supposed to eat something small within an hour of your workout." Zayn hummed and hoped that was all and Liam would leave, but he also wished for many more things. Then he heard Liam's steps right by his door and oh shit- he must be coming in, and before Zayn could get out a 'no' the door was open.

In surprise, Zayn lost control and dropped down completely on the dildo, wincing from the pain of the stretch and biting his lip in shear embarrassment as he looked at Liam. This would be embarrassing enough if Zayn was just naked or jerking off, but no- of course he had to be naked with a dildo inside of him; feeling like it's ripping him in half. He loved the stretch, but it was hard to focus on that with his best friend standing in the doorway.

Liam, by the way, was open mouthed and wide eyes and his cheeks were a dark crimson as he stared at Zayn,  
"I uh- brought you a sandwich."

Zayn smiled through watery eyes because of course, Liam would have to finish his sentence,  
"Um- could you come back later?" He dropped his eyes down Liam's body, seeing the towel wrapped around his waist and the bulge in the thick material,  
"For fucks sake Liam, shit." His hair fell past his forehead and he watched as Liam froze, his eyes burning into Zayn. He didn't want to scream at Liam or be rude, but this was quite the humiliating situation for him, and he couldn't begin to know what to do.  
"Liam."

Liam blinked and stuttered for a minute,  
"Um- uh- sorry! I'm sorry," he set the plate with the sandwich on the desk and looked back from to Zayn to the floor repeatedly, deciding on the floor.  
"Wow- you look- wow." His feet seemed glued for a moment but his torso turned as if he was examining his ways of exit; of which there was one. "I- uh- sorry, I'll go."  
He was red from head to toe and Zayn was amazed at his beauty.

"Wait- I look what?" He whimpered because how on earth was he talking with a dildo up his ass and embarrassment flowing in his veins.

Liam stuttered a minute more, probably amazed at Zayn's ability to form sentences as well, and Zayn looked to see Liam hard in his towel, and all he could wish for was Liam to be inside of him instead of this damn toy.  
"Uh- beautiful." He was looking at Zayn sincerely, still moving his eyes off and on Zayn, as if he wasn't sure he should be looking,  
"Good. Really, really good, Zayn."

Zayn bit his lip, letting out a small whine as he involuntarily clenched around the object sitting inside of him.  
"Li- are you going to stay or leave because I'm- like- really," He sighed, his legs trembling, "Just- what are you doing?"

Liam bit his lip, running a hand along his hair, a few stutters coming out and Zayn would have noted it as adorable if this wasn't their situation.  
"I'm- uh- staying, if that's okay. Just- er... keep going."

Zayn nodded,  
"Yeah it's f-fine, just close the door please." He knew it was silly, no one else was in the apartment, he just felt so exposed already.  
"Um- would you feel comfortable taking that off so I don't feel so naked? I'm sorry," He was blushing and fuck- When did he let his voice get that breathy?

Liam nodded and smiled, discarding the towel and sitting in front of Zayn, who placed a hand on Liam's shoulder because he had to be touching him somehow- and one on his own thigh to steady himself, amazed at the quick transition from best mates to whatever this was. Liam scooted closer and licked his lip as he looked at the boy seated with the toy inside of himself. Zayn started rolling his hips to get comfortable again, letting out a small moan at the feeling,  
"Oh, Liam. Fuck," He lifted himself and started to slowly ride the dildo,

Zayn now looked down to see Liam's hand rubbing his huge cock. He moaned and bucked his hips into his hand and Zayn sped up.

Zayn moaned loudly as the toy bumped his prostate and he whimpered,  
"Mm, yeah, Li," He gasped when he felt one of Liam's hand on his hip,  
"Wish it was you."

He heard a shake sigh,  
"Hmm?"

Zayn stuttered shakily for a moment,  
"Want your cock inside of me, Liam." He didn't know from where these words were coming, he was just so desperate and the dildo wasn't enough, Liam would be so much bigger and warm. Yes, he needed Liam.  
"Please fill me up," Zayn moaned and started bouncing on the dildo vigorously, almost in a begging tantrum.

Liam watched Zayn's cock move and slap against his tummy as he rode the toy, looking absolutely sinful as he did so.  
"Mm, wanna ride you, Li." He reached out and replaced Liam's hand on his dick with his own.  
"Can I do that, Li?" He thumbed at the slit and spread Liam's precome to get him nice and slick,  
"Can I ride your cock, Liam? Please."

Liam watched Zayn desperately ride the toy and he frantically nodded. He hummed, licking his hand and using his other hand to reach behind Zayn and slowly retrieve the dildo from Zayn's tight ass, licking it once to taste the sweetness of Zayn. He tossed it and Zayn whimpered, shuddering until he realized that shit- this was really happening. He sat completely to give his legs a break because they were on fire, but he's had enough practice with his toy that his thighs are practically built for riding someone.

So Liam was now against the wall and Zayn was moving to straddle him, feeling Liam's wet fingers rubbing over his hole to make sure that he's at least a little lubed up. Zayn crawled above Liam's cock, his knees on either side of Liam's hips. He reached behind him to guide Liam to his hole, letting the tip inside. He immediately moaned. Liam was huge and he felt fucking amazing inside of him. He decided that he needed to be fucked more than he needed to adjust and made himself drop down until Liam was balls deep. Zayn whimpered through gritted teeth for a minute or two and then he was rolling his hips for friction again, and then he moaned,  
"Liam,"

The way Liam accidentally bucked his hips up, must be a sign that he liked that.  
"Sorry Z."

Zayn smirked and grinded his hips around for a moment, catching the very edge of his sweet spot and moaning,  
"You feel so good in me- Shit."

Liam groaned as Zayn lifted himself to drop back down, a small scream of pleasure escaping the smaller boy. He repeated the action and Liam gripped on tightly to Zayn's hips, causing Zayn's palm's to drop to Liam's torso, his nails digging into the boy. He shuddered and started slowing his hips,  
"Zayn you're so beautiful- so good, fuck.."

Zayn moaned a broken sound and Liam seemed to fall harder against the bed.

Zayn eventually started riding harder and dropped so that Liam was hitting his prostate dead on with every movement.  
"Yes, been wanting this," Zayn admitted weakly.

Liam's fingernails slid roughly along Zayn's waist as his mouth moved forward to kiss at his chest.  
"Me too, wanted to just grab you and fuck you so hard, Z." Liam licked at Zayn's ribs and sucked little marks every chance he got.

Zayn whimpered and started bouncing a bit more, gripping the top of Liam's head as his mouth works wonders on Zayn's chest,  
"You should've, I would've loved it." Zayn couldn't comprehend the thought of Liam liking him back, his brain was fuzzy and he could feel the pleasure from Liam all the way to the tips of his toes.  
"Fuck."

Liam pressed a wet kiss to Zayn's chest and Zayn now realized that they hadn't even kissed yet and if this was going to be a one time thing- which he hoped to the entire universe that it wasn't- he wanted to at least experience Liam's lips on his. He didn't want Liam to think he was trying to make this more than it was though, so he just rolled his hips a bit slower, breathing in Liam's moans. He noticed that Liam's eyes hadn't left Zayn's face and he bit his lip and stared down at the boy, his own eyes traveling across Liam's face and settling on his pink lips. It was oddly intimate.

Zayn felt hands on his thighs, rubbing soothingly, and it eased his burning muscles. It all felt so good and Zayn was a fucking mess. He shakily moaned and lifted himself up and dropped back down, moaning loudly and letting his body fall against Liam as he continued to lift up and sink down. He ran his teeth along Liam's chest and moved his lips up to his neck to suck purple marks into the soft skin. Liam was panting and digging his nails into Zayn's thighs, the possibility of drawing blood quite high and Zayn loved it. He pulled away from the boy's neck to work on the other side and he met Liam's eyes for a moment and stilled on his cock, one hand now on his neck and pulling him closer.

When their lips met, Zayn felt on fire and with Liam's tongue in his mouth, he was a goner. He let Liam do what he wanted as they kissed, using all of his control on his hips as he started to grind down on Liam's dick. It was a new feeling and at this vulnerable state, Zayn would admit that he was trembling. He felt the pleasure jump up and down his spine and he moaned into Liam's mouth, knowing he was close. He didn't want to be though, he wanted this to last forever. Liam's hands were all over him: his hands were in Zayn's hair and then running down his arms and gripping his waist then his hips. Zayn loved it so much.

They pulled away for breath and Liam muttered,  
"I'm so close."

Zayn nodded in agreement and started to bounce faster on Liam's length, his head thrown back for a moment. Liam's lips met his neck, and he loved that Liam seemed to always need as much contact as possible. He started biting and sucking and licking over a spot on Zayn's neck and Zayn hummed, loving the feeling of him. He was extremely close. It was taking every thing in him not to come when Liam's hands gripped his thighs again. He shuddered and moved his head down to kiss Liam, this time more breathless and eager than the last. He pulled away to watch Liam's features and rubbed Liam's cheek with his thumb as he sped up,  
"Liam, come for me," Liam nodded but Zayn could tell he was trying so hard to fight it off.

He used Liam's shoulders as support as he continued to slam down onto Liam, wishing he could do this for hours. He moaned every time Liam's cock hit his prostate and he couldn't believe that he was going to come untouched. Liam was fucking magic.  
"I'm gonna come- Zayn fuck." He gripped Zayn's thighs harder and then his hands were at Zayn's hips then his ass and Zayn loved how much he touched him.

Zayn sped up as his moans increased with Liam's, watching as every bit of Liam's features displayed pleasure.  
"Wanna feel you, Li. Come for me."

Liam moaned and Zayn felt as Liam filled him up and he felt hot and full and overwhelmed. Zayn moaned and soon his stomach clenched and he practically screamed Liam's name. All Zayn could see was white and he felt himself clench around Liam, the whole room seeming to catch fire. He could hear his own heartbeat as his come slid down both of the boys' torsos. He tried to control his breathing as he regained his eyesight, 

Zayn hummed and bit his lip as he looked down at Liam. Wow, he really shouldn't have looked at him, because- wow. Liam's eyes were lust blown and his cheeks were red and there was a bit of sweat on his forehead that made his bit of tan more prominent. His lips were bitten raw and his jaw was sharp and it was difficult to not jump his bones again.

Zayn whined when he realized that- yeah, Liam was still inside of him, and- okay, he really is huge. He lifted himself up and off of him and when he was going to go clean them up, Liam gripped Zayn's wrist and leaned forward to mold their lips together.

This small gesture was really what Zayn needed- it confirmed that this wasn't just fucking, it was nice. So Zayn let a small grin form on his lips and Liam soon moved Zayn off of him to lay him down next to him. Zayn blushed and chuckled,  
"I gotta clean us up, Li."

Liam shook his head,  
"I'll get it, don't worry."

Zayn loved being in somewhat control when it comes to sex, but afterward, his favorite thing is to be taken care of- he needs it. So when Liam did this without knowing Zayn's preferences, it about made him swoon. He tried to not become too attached because this could lead to an end in friendship. Yet, it was difficult when Liam was hovering over him and rubbing his hands down Zayn's sides. Liam was leaning down and kissing Zayn's chest, moving down until he reached the mess on Zayn's tummy. Zayn breathed a shaky sigh and rubbed his hand through Liam's buzzcut.

Then Liam was licking the come off of Zayn and Zayn bit his lip. Liam hummed and moved farther down to kiss Zayn's hipbones, muttering,  
"Beautiful," before moving to mouth at his thighs. Zayn involuntarily lifted his hips and groaned when his dick twitched. Liam licked over the tip of his dick and then dropped his head down. Zayn watched as Liam lowered his head and he was burning under his gaze, vulnerable and exposed.

Liam hummed,  
"So gorgeous, Z."

Zayn blushed and started to chew on his lip,  
"I don't know how you do this to me."

Liam smiled and moved to kiss his thigh again, sucking into the inside of it for a moment. Zayn let his head fall back and as soon as he was relaxed, Liam's sinful tongue was at his entrance. Wow, he was so sensitive and this was bloody amazing and Liam's tongue is hot. Zayn opened his legs wider and shuddered when Liam's tongue pressed into him. Zayn clenched around Liam's tongue and moaned into the ceiling,  
"M'So sensitive, Li."

Liam gripped Zayn's thighs to pull him closer and then his tongue was flicking against Zayn's entrance. Zayn was now hard for the third time today and he felt fucking exhausted but he was so turned on and needy.  
"You're so good, Li," He shivered,  
"Feels so good."

One of Liam's hands we're gone from Zayn's thighs and judging by the moan at his hole, Liam must have been jerking himself off. It was so hot: in the room and Liam's tongue against him and the fact that Liam was getting off while doing this.  
"Fuck."

Then after minutes of this, they were both a mess of whines and Liam's free hand was wrapped around Zayn's dick as his tongue fucked him. It was overstimulation but Zayn was in love with the feeling.  
"I'm so close- Fuck."

Liam moaned against Zayn's hole as a response and started to thrust fast with his tongue, the stubble on his cheeks burning Zayn's thighs wonderfully.  
"I'm gonna come, Liam."

Liam pulled away from Zayn's hole and soon one finger was inside the writhing boy and his mouth was completely encompassing Zayn's cock. He screamed out in pleasure and pressed harder into the bed as he exploded down Liam's throat, who moaned around him. Liam must have come too, because soon he was laying next to Zayn with an arm around the worn out boy, a sheet now covering their naked bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually have more of a plot than this so I hope it was okay. :/ let me know if you like it, or if you don't lol. :) love you guys!


End file.
